Recarnation1
by Shizuka Kaze
Summary: How does it feel to fight against your soulmate? How does it feel to know that your lover killed you? Would you take your own life, or would you submit to it? SenshiGenerals. Finished.
1. Recarnation1

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Rumbling filled my ears, and I woke up, sweating, from a nightmare   
  
filled with blood and children dying while I stood helpless by. A scream   
  
sounded from outside, and I slipped out of my bed like lightning to check   
  
out the commotion. As a warrior and commander-in-chief of the Silver   
  
Alliance, it was my duty to ensure its peace and prosperity. Suddenly, the   
  
ground shook beneath me, and I put a hand on the wall to steady myself.   
  
The marble doors wobbled, the palace trembled, and the planet groaned. I   
  
felt a sadistic smile graze my lips.   
  
*A bit unlike Haruka's1 World Shaking,*   
  
  
  
I thought to myself, remembering the arrogant, blond senshi of the skies.  
  
*I could use some of her power right now. One earthquake might diminish  
  
another.*   
  
  
  
Now I laughed at my own bizarre thoughts. A boulder falling from the   
  
roof brought me out of my reverie, and I raced into the hallway. Shards of glass  
  
cut into my bare feet, but I didn't dare to stop. Only one thought replaced all  
  
the previous ones. *Victoria* I had to find her. My first obligation in life is   
  
to protect her, ensure her safety, a duty where failure was not an option. Nothing  
  
is more important than her happiness and well-being, not my planet, not my life,   
  
not my love, not even my very soul. I cast my mind around for her aura, searching   
  
for her. She was in the throne-room.   
  
~Vicky? Are you hurt?~.   
  
My mind-speech was tingled with pink as her voice answered.   
  
~No, I'm fine. Ame and Lena are both with me, and Endymion just arrived.~.  
  
~Good, I'll be right there.~   
  
I replied, wondering why the prince was here for a brief moment, before   
  
leaving her mind, and continued on my way. Halfway there, I met my second-in-command,  
  
the hi no senshi and my best friend, Rhia. As the more powerful of the group, we both  
  
were also gifted with the power of sensing auras, and thus had volunteered to take the   
  
two wings farthest from the throne room as the palace's first line of defense. The   
  
auras we usually felt were the ones of our friends, bright as stars in the midnight sky,  
  
but now, darkness assailed our senses. Quickening our pace, we burst into the throne   
  
room just as another quake destabilized the palace. Selene's face had aged by thirty   
  
years, and her warm eyes were worried.   
  
"Marianne, Rhiannon," she acknowledge us, before directly stating the problem.   
  
"Beryl attacked us not two hours ago. They've already breached two of our shields, and  
  
it won't be long until the last one falls. Endymion is only one of Earth who is alive   
  
and had not gone over to the dark side."   
  
She signed, and we stood frozen in shock. We'd been expecting war for three months  
  
ever since that witch Beryl lead earth into revolt, but we'd never expected them to be this   
  
strong. Another vision filled my mind, a vision with silver hair and gunmetal gray eyes.   
  
If Endymion was the only one alive and faithful, than Kunzite would have to be dead. Selene's  
  
voice broke through my heartbreak.   
  
"I want the four of you to go outside and protect the citizens."   
  
"Iie!"   
  
my cry of protest mingled with my friends'.   
  
"Please, your Majesty," Amelia implored, "it would be too easy for Beryl to attack   
  
Vicky while we're gone. We simply cannot risk her safety. We're staying; Beryl has to kill   
  
us first to harm her. We're not leaving her unprotected!"   
  
Victoria slowly stepped towards us, her child-like innocence gone from her face to   
  
be replaced by pure steel, and the crescent moon flashing on her forehead.   
  
"I second my mother. The residents are important, and you'll save more than just  
  
two lives. Besides, the people have no protection whatsoever, but mother and I, we have our   
  
last-minute defenses."   
  
Madgelena's eyes were begging:   
  
  
  
"But Vicky ..."   
  
"That's a royal command!"   
  
I stared at her in shock; never had she ever used that tone before, and none of her  
  
requests had ever been a command. I glanced at her cold features and hard eyes, and knew   
  
there was nothing I could do to change her mind. This wasn't Victoria anymore, this  
  
was the future queen of our kingdom whose compassion and kindness surpasses the   
  
heavens. Reluctantly, I raised my hand in the air, and shouted in a voice ringing   
  
with my magic,   
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
I closed my eyes, letting the ancient power caress me, rush over me, and soothe   
  
me, as the essences of love and beauty filled my body. I opened my eyes to see my friends  
  
attired similarly as myself.   
  
  
  
"Now go, quickly."   
  
Victoria urged. Before reaching the doors, I cast one look back at my princess,  
  
hoping in my heart that it wouldn't be the last. As soon as I left the throne-room, the   
  
others turned to me. Rhiannon raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Orders?"   
  
I thought for a moment, before issuing my command.   
  
"Get as close to Beryl as possible, but don't try to fight her yourself,  
  
she's too powerful. If you know her whereabouts, contact the rest of us. As it is,  
  
kill as many minions as you can, and try to save energy. Don't unnecessary endanger  
  
the citizens; stay on the battlefield and out of the villages. Got it?"   
  
I snapped, letting the warrior in me take command, and I could tell from   
  
the looks on Lena's face that my eyes had turned golden: a sign that I would be totally  
  
lacking in mercy during the battle.   
  
"Hai!"   
  
the three girls chorused. Ame's face was determined, Lena's was filled with   
  
impatience, and Rhia's eyes were smoldering. I felt an ill calm serenity wash over me,  
  
a certain feeling that signaled danger. I smiled quickly at the others, before rushing  
  
out of the palace and into the fray.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Okay, I got a couple of complaints about paragraphs. This was originally formatted,  
  
but it was written in a different document type that fanfiction.net upload didn't   
  
know. So I've split it up into chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Recarnation2

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Outside, corpses of valiant men who had fought and died,   
  
children who had cried and been killed, and women who had run and  
  
been slaughtered, littered the once lush gardens of the moon. Only  
  
years of combat had hardened me enough to stop my stomach from   
  
depositing its contents. As it was, I looked around for something,   
  
someone, to release my anger on. It was only then that I realized   
  
I had lost sight of my friends. A twig snapping made me whirl around   
  
to face an extremely hideous and huge youma who had tried to attack   
  
my unprotected back. I smiled menacingly and gestured with my right   
  
hand, the holy moon sword appearing in my hand, glowing with power.   
  
Plastering a fake smile on my face, I beckoned with one finger,   
  
laughing softly at its stupidity as it launched itself into the  
  
air with an enraged shriek.   
  
*Did this piece of trash honestly think it could defeat me?*  
  
I moved quickly, avoiding its fangs, before the moon sword   
  
chopped its head off. I grinned, battle lust overtaking me. Something  
  
grabbed my ankle from behind and lifted me high off the ground. I raised  
  
an eyebrow in surprise, wondering how in the world it had managed to   
  
sneak up on me. I twisted my body, evading its sharp claws, before   
  
executing a sharp back flip and breaking its hold on me. Within the space  
  
of a heartbeat, the youma had been diminished to moon-dust.  
  
  
  
Continuing to cut down the oncoming masses of youmas, I felt rather  
  
than saw Rhia move behind me, back to back as we lunged and slashed in perfect  
  
harmony, a whirlwind of death. I held out my hands, and the chain around my   
  
waist flew into my hand. Twirling it lazily, I bound a scaly, green youma, and   
  
swung it around in large circles. I could hear a low chuckle coming from Rhia as  
  
youmas flew right and left and the green one screamed in agony as its scales   
  
came in contact with others of its nasty kind. I finally released him after I  
  
had cut a wide opening and he'd become a bloody mess, fearing for my chain.   
  
He slumped to the ground, intending to crawl away, but a deadly high heel nailed  
  
him fast. He shuddered once before he stopped moving.   
  
~Gods, Rhia, you're brutal~.   
  
~Not any more brutal than you are~.   
  
We faced the oncoming youmas. I grinned at her,   
  
"You know, Rhia, I don't think Beryl is all that eager to find us."  
  
Her face echoed my grin. We both jumped high into the air, flipped forward  
  
twice, and landed on two youmas who were unintelligent enough to not move out of the   
  
way. Both were crushed under our heels. I giggled, watching some of these beasts   
  
glancing up at the sky, wondering where the flashes of gold and red had gone.   
  
~Ready?~.   
  
I mind-sent to Rhia. My mind was flooded with red as she replied   
  
~As ready as I'll ever be.~   
  
  
  
I gave a quick nod and started my attack.   
  
"Crescent Beam!"   
  
A beam of brilliant light flew from my fingertips, just as Rhia whispered  
  
"Snake Fire!".   
  
We both spun, and the energy beams flew through the air like whips,   
  
destroying all the youmas within a 100-foot radius. I clapped my hands in childish  
  
delight as I watched them burn, but the smile on my lips was anything but childish.   
  
~Rhia, I need you by the tenth gate. Some of those things need to have their  
  
scales shattered before I can kill them, so I need your fire.~  
  
Amelia's voice sounded in our minds, tingled with blue. I turned to the hi no  
  
senshi.   
  
"Take care, Rhia. If you get yourself killed before me, I'll never forgive you."  
  
She raven-haired girl smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth.   
  
"Believe me, Mary, I don't indeed to."   
  
I hugged her tightly, and we both parted ways, she toward the tenth gate, and I   
  
toward - I don't know where. A youma had seized the opportunity and slashed at my arm,  
  
ripping a long gash in it. I hissed in pain, and send the beast a look that could make   
  
an entire army cower before me. My sword whipped through the air, and he became history.  
  
  
  
"Quite impressive."   
  
A deep male voice chuckled, and I froze. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be -   
  
he was dead. A figure clad in a gray uniform with brilliant platinum hair came into view  
  
as the youmas retreated before him, a naked sword glistening in his hand. My jaw dropped.  
  
He smiled,   
  
"Hello, love. You don't seem happy to see me."   
  
I narrowed my eyes, noting the black uniform and cape instead of the royal blue one,   
  
and I knew that my worst fear that become reality - my lover had betrayed me. This was worse  
  
than death. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my mind knowing the answer but my heart   
  
refusing to accept it. He shrugged nonchalantly,   
  
"Earth got a little boring."   
  
My breath caught in my throat as the pain of betrayal cut deep. I ripped the ring -   
  
the engagement ring he had given me - off my finger and flung it at him as hard as I could.   
  
He caught it easily.   
  
"There, take it back."   
  
I spat. He stared at the ring for a moment, a flicker of emotion playing across   
  
his face. Hope blossomed in me, before withering as the air around him pulsated   
  
with black energy and his eyes turned empty again. He grinned, not the teasing, sweet   
  
kind I was used to, but the kind that could send grown men crawling from his sight.  
  
"A token for me to remember that I killed the best warrior in the Silver   
  
Alliance? Why thank you."   
  
"It's not mine."   
  
I snarled.   
  
"You gave it to me."   
  
He laughed hollowly, and a glint of hurt appeared in his eyes, his voice   
  
laced with bitterness as he abruptly changed the topic.   
  
"You forgot your promise to me. I endured torture and pain for you, and   
  
now I come to find that you've accepted another man's proposal."   
  
Desperation filled me.   
  
"Kunzite!"   
  
I screamed, my eyes brimming with unshed tears.   
  
"What happened to you? I'm engaged to be married to you!"   
  
Lifting a trembling hand, I held up the heart-shaped locket he had   
  
fastened around my neck the day I had left to return to the moon. I tried to  
  
awaken a memory in him, but he leapt at me with a feral growl. A startled cry  
  
escaped my lips as he brought my face close to his.   
  
"Where did you get this?"   
  
he hissed. I managed to choke out an answer.   
  
"You gave it to me."   
  
"Liar!"   
  
his voice was dripping with venom, and that's when I realized that there   
  
was no hope for him. I closed my eyes and froze my heart. He twisted the locket   
  
around his hand, breaking the delicate chain around my neck as he threw me to the   
  
ground brutally, the crystal sword falling from my grasp, shimmering white against  
  
the black surface. I cried out as my body hit the hard ground, lying stunned for   
  
a moment as my back became one massive hurt. I closed my eyes, bringing my pain   
  
under control. Since the age of five, when I had started training, I had been   
  
taught to resist physical pain and torture, and resist it I would. Something   
  
wet fell on my hand, and my gaze locked onto the small drop of green blood. And   
  
I knew that Magdalena was dead (only the members of the royal house Jupiter   
  
possessed green blood), killed by my lover because of my own treacherous heart;   
  
she had trusted him, for I loved him. I glanced up in time to see his sword -   
  
the sword of my formal lover - poised above me, ready to be driven into my heart.   
  
I twisted in time to avoid losing my life, but not quick enough. The tip pierced   
  
the big muscles in my right shoulder and I held back a wince of pain. Springing   
  
back to my feet, I gestured, and the crystal sword flew into my hand, humming with   
  
the anger I was feeling.   
  
"You'll never hurt my princess or the Queen!"   
  
He laughed again.   
  
"Your princess, or the Queen? Don't you realize it, Marianne, it was never  
  
power I wanted, it was only you. But you betrayed me."   
  
I scoffed.   
  
"Betrayal? Who are you to accuse me of betrayal? You're the traitor! You betrayed   
  
me, your prince, your people, everything you ever had!"   
  
Despite my earlier resolutions, my voice broke as I whispered   
  
"How could you, Kunzite? And why did you kill Lena?"   
  
He shrugged, as if his murder of my friend and betrayal to the kingdom   
  
were matters of trivial importance.   
  
"Madgalena killed one of my friends, Nephrite. It seemed only fair. It seems   
  
your high-bred bitches became to good for us, so why not?"   
  
My eyes narrowed.   
  
"Us? You mean the other generals? They're here, too?"   
  
He nodded, satisfaction filling his face.   
  
"Of course. And they're finishing off the others."   
  
Shock registered in me. I spun, desperately searching for my friends, and noticed  
  
out of the corner of my eye that he was following me. But I didn't care, not about him,  
  
nor about the fact that I was running away from the battlefield like a coward.   
  
*Amelia, Victoria, Rhiannon! Where are you?*   
  
I cried out in my mind. Only silence greeted my sending. I ran toward the palace,  
  
searching of one of my friends. At the tenth gate, a flash of blue caught my eye. I put on  
  
an extra burst of speed, screaming Amelia's name, but she did not answer. Sending a prayer  
  
to the goddess, begging that she was only unconscious, I reached her in no time, kneeling by  
  
her side and feeling for a pulse. She was dead, but a flashback of her last moments suddenly  
  
filled my mind.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 2, also in paragraphs. Next chapter will me Ami's (Amelia) memory, so something  
  
for the Mercury/Zoicite fans. Someone tell me, how to spell his name. Zoicite or Zoizite?   
  
Please review. 


	3. Recarnation3

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
This chapter is mostly Ami's (Amelia) memory of her last moments.  
  
All the senshi's flashbacks will be written in third person.  
  
// - flashback  
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
// Amelia clicked on the third earring in her left ear as   
  
youmas swarmed around her. With the visor over her eyes, she could  
  
pinpoint the exact locations of their energy source. She drew her   
  
sword, slashing at their Achilles' heels, instead of decapitating   
  
them like her friends were doing. Moments later, she leapt high into  
  
the air to avoid a beast's crude but sharp weapon, yelling   
  
"Foam Screen."   
  
Millions of bubbles flew from her hands to form a thick fog  
  
around her opponents, befuddling them. But she could see perfectly fine  
  
with her sharp eyes. Moving noiselessly, she easily ducked their randomly  
  
swinging weapons and sent many down to Hades. She smiled slightly   
  
*Pluto should thank me for making his world so popular, but I doubt  
  
even he holds any love for youma souls.*   
  
A loud sound, like fingernails on blackboard, filled the air as her  
  
sword made contact with one of the youmas, causing Amelia to curse under   
  
her breath.   
  
*Perfect, just lovely! Who ever gave those things such hard skins   
  
that even the sharp of blades of Mercury cannot pierce through is in for a   
  
major earache!*   
  
She sighed, and send a quick burst of mind-speech to hi no senshi.   
  
~Rhia, I need you by the tenth gate. Some of those things need to   
  
have their scales shattered before I can kill them, so I need your fire.~   
  
Red filled her mind as Rhia's voice (limited though only she could hear,   
  
as not to distract the others) answered   
  
~I'll be right there.~   
  
A couple of minutes passed before a large fireball cleared away the   
  
remains of the mist, and Rhia stood next to her, a wry smile of her lips.   
  
"Thanks, Ame. I nearly lost a couple of limbs because I couldn't see,   
  
thanks a lot to your bubbles."   
  
Amelia giggled lightly.   
  
"Sorry, but I'm glad you're still in one piece. So, ready to get  
  
cracking?"   
  
Rhia nodded quickly   
  
"Whenever you are."   
  
Amelia turned to face the mass of youmas. A stream of ice appeared between  
  
her hands, forming the delicate shape of a harp created from pure frozen water as she  
  
yelled:   
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"   
  
Immediately, Rhia's fire arrow followed her stream of ice, spedding towards the   
  
immobile youmas, melting the ice, and a deafening crack that sounded like lightning   
  
threatened to break the two girls' eardrums as the scales broke, shattered by the two   
  
heat extremes.   
  
~Brilliant, Ame. Now let's finish them off.~   
  
Rhia's voice was enthusiastic. Amelia watched her flip over the heads of the   
  
youmas, before she lost sight of her dark-haired friend and turned her attention to the   
  
creatures still in front of her. Now that their scales had been cracked open, Amelia   
  
attacked in a series of movements, her body bend at seemingly impossible angles to reach  
  
the newly exposed flesh, sliding her sword neatly between the scales. Soon, the ground   
  
at her feet was slick with dead body parts and blood. Ice spurted from her hands as she  
  
wiped the sweat off her forehead, giving herself a moment of pause. She was about to   
  
attack again when the youmas scrambled to get away from her. Amelia raised an eyebrow,   
  
realizing something was wrong. The air was to dark and cold, and footsteps echoed in   
  
the sudden stillness enclosing the twenty-foot space around her. A person stepped towards  
  
her, and she felt as if someone had taken her heart and shredded it into millions of   
  
pieces: she would recognize those long curls with a hint of red and startling green eyes  
  
anywhere.   
  
"Zoisite?"   
  
her voice was soft, as if she was talking to a vision, a vision that would   
  
melt away if she spoke too loudly. Her pupils were tiny with shock as the man raised  
  
the sword, it's tip pointing toward her chest. Amelia went wild, her voice almost   
  
at a screaming pitch, high and unnatural.   
  
"It can't be you, you're dead!"   
  
She was trembling all over. The man smiled cruelly.   
  
"You wished it to be so, didn't you, Amelia?"   
  
He spat the last word as if it had a foul taste.   
  
"So you could marry that lowly scum, couldn't you?"   
  
The blue-haired soldier didn't answer as she swayed, her emotions threatening  
  
to overpower her. At last, she opened her eyes, brimming with tears, to see Zoisite   
  
holding a sword to her neck.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Victoria. Forgive me that I could not protect you."   
  
With that, she threw her own sword toward Zoisite's vital organs just as his   
  
saber cut her throat from one ear to another. She collapsed, blue blood pouring from   
  
her wound as she gasped for breath. Zoisite, meanwhile, had been restored his soul and  
  
memory, Beryl's brainwashing spell fading. He smiled weakly at Amelia, moving a hand   
  
to cover her wound, intending to soothe her terrified gaze.   
  
"I'm sorry, Amelia. Will you give me another chance in our next lifetime?"   
  
His voice was a whisper on the wind, his life force fading quickly. Amelia   
  
used her last amount of energy to utter one word that sealed her fate.   
  
"Hai."   
  
before her eyes turned blank, her soul leaving her body, never knowing that   
  
Zoisite's pulse had stopped the second she uttered her last word. //   
  
I bit my lip from crying out. Even the many years I spent fighting had not prepared  
  
me for the horrifying sight of my friend dying, forced to fight against her soul-mate.   
  
Was this the same way it had been for Rhia and Lena? Would it be the same way for me?   
  
Suddenly, a voice behind me growled,   
  
"Die, angel!"   
  
I ducked, purely by instinct, and felt the sword whip over my head. My left   
  
leg kicked out, using his moment of instability to throw him off. Kunzite crashed to  
  
the ground, accidentally beheading Amelia. This time, I screamed, watching my friend's  
  
head roll off her shoulders, and ran. Behind me, I heard him curse, but I didn't care.   
  
I just wanted to get away from those two dead bodies, and only in my subconscious did  
  
I realize that I was searching for the others. My eyes blinded by tears, I tripped over  
  
a prone body - and did a double take.   
  
"Nephrite?"   
  
I asked cautiously. He coughed loudly, blood flowing from his lips, and opened  
  
his eyes, which were their natural brown color, filled with pain at that moment. He   
  
grabbed my arm, and my body tensed, should he decide to attack me, but he whispered   
  
hoarsely   
  
"Warn Victoria, Mary."   
  
He coughed again, before continuing,   
  
"Beryl.. brought us. She... wants... Endymion and power, and... seeks to   
  
kill... Vicky and Selene."   
  
He paused for a moment.   
  
"She tore our souls... from us..."   
  
Another cough.   
  
"Death restores... it. And... tell Lena... I'm... sorry."   
  
His head rolled to one side, and he stopped breathing. I loosened his death  
  
grip on me, and ran towards the throne-room, my mind whirling as so many things   
  
I had wondered about in the past hour became clear. I reached out with my mind,   
  
relieved to find that the last barrier was still holding out against Beryl's assaults.   
  
Two gates further, a group of curious youmas clustered around something. A sense of   
  
foreboding filled me, and I lashed out with my strongest attack   
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"   
  
They went up in flames, shrieking in pain. I stepped closer, and saw   
  
a body clothed in pink and green. Blood was flowing freely, and the body looked  
  
as if wild animals had mauled it. I held my hands over my mouth to stop myself  
  
from vomiting, recognizing Lena's badly bruised face. I told myself sternly that  
  
I did not want to see her death, but my hand found its way to her forehead, and   
  
the wave of memories hit me so quickly that I nearly fell.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 3, also in paragraphs. Next chapter will me Lita's (Magdalena) memory, so something  
  
for the Jupiter/Nephrite fans. Please review. 


	4. Recarnation4

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
This chapter is mostly Lita's (Madgalena) memory of her last moments.  
  
All the senshi's flashbacks will be written in third person.  
  
// - flashback  
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
// Lena stared grimly at the sea of demons, her emerald eyes  
  
sparkling with the desire to kill, to wipe out every single of one   
  
them. She walked forward, dignity and danger in every line of her body,  
  
and the youmas stepped away from her, until one of them screeched a   
  
battle cry. Madgalena smiled sinisterly, a smile that could have frozen   
  
water in July. She attacked with her fists and legs, not even bother to   
  
draw her sword from the scabbard. The creatures fell in tens, the ground  
  
splattered with disembodied parts. Seconds later, she flipped forward,   
  
using an (living) enormous youma's head as a base and leapt high into  
  
the air, the antenna in her tiara glowing.   
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"   
  
She shouted. A huge dragon-shaped creature made from electricity   
  
appeared on the ground, swallowing everything in its path, until an energy  
  
bolt destroyed it. Lena landed on her feet, seeking the force that had   
  
managed to destroy her dragon, her eyes wide with surprise. She almost   
  
didn't see the attack. A white bolt was hurled her way; she just managed  
  
to twist out of the way, and only her ponytail was singed. Her eyes narrowed,  
  
glancing at the shadows from where the attack had come.   
  
"Show yourself."   
  
She hissed, sounding like an angry tigress. A low chuckle was heard,   
  
"Always ready for a fight."   
  
Madgalena felt her heart freeze over as she recognized the voice,   
  
but arrogance caused her to ignore the pain.   
  
"So we meet again, Nephrite."   
  
Her eyes turned to slits, and she finally drew her sword. The general   
  
stepped forward, his long hair blowing in the breeze.   
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to sleep around?"   
  
A flame sprung to life in her eyes.   
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to betray your prince?"   
  
she shot back. Anger replaced the mockery and bitterness in Nephrite's  
  
eyes. They circled each other, occasionally exchanging blows. They lunged at   
  
each other exactly at the same time, their swords meeting with a loud ringing  
  
sound, and locked. Lena gritted her teeth as Nephrite threw his entire weight  
  
behind the blow, forcing her to her knees. Seizing an opportunity, she quickly   
  
rolled, and landed an kick to his stomach. He kneeled over in pain. Hesitating   
  
briefly, Lena brought the hilt of the sword down, breaking his neck. He fell to   
  
the ground, blood splattering his uniform. His eyes wavered, turning from black  
  
to brown, and stared at the tall warrior above him, her face impassive.   
  
"Lena?"   
  
The girl turned, her back facing him.   
  
"That's Princess Madgalena to you, traitor!"   
  
She snapped, her voice cold and hard. Before Nephrite could open his mouth  
  
to utter an explanation, she leapt high into the air, disappearing from his view.   
  
Lena ran, slashing her sword left and right, ignoring the tears streaming  
  
down her face. She threw her fury, anger, pain, and desperation into her fight,  
  
and no youma could boast of having seen the Princess in this state and lived   
  
to tell its tale. Silver swam before her eyes, and she blinked.   
  
"Kunzite?"   
  
The man nodded. She smiled weakly, relieved,   
  
"I'm glad you're here. Mary will be happy to see you."   
  
The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, his voice deceptively soft   
  
"Will she? And are you truly glad to see me? As glad as you were to   
  
see your ex-lover?"   
  
Lena's eyes grew wide.   
  
"What are you talking about? Mary loves you, and you're doubting her  
  
faithfulness?"   
  
Kunzite shook his head, his voice almost sad,   
  
"How little you know. I don't doubt her faithfulness; I know she has   
  
been unfaithful. All those millions of affairs... "   
  
The female warrior's face became wary, and she took a step backwards.   
  
"What are you talking about; she's been waiting for you all this time."  
  
Kunzite took a step forward,   
  
"How can you be so sure?"   
  
Lena glared at him, her voice tight,   
  
"In case you had forgotten, let me remind you, I happen to occupy the   
  
wing right next to hers, and we always barge in without knocking. If she'd been having  
  
even one of those 'millions of affairs' that you spoke of, I would have known."   
  
She shook her head sadly, and spoke softly, almost to herself   
  
"Love cannot exist where there is no trust."   
  
She raised her head,   
  
"Then, why are you here, if it's not to see Mary?"   
  
Kunzite laughed harshly,   
  
"To kill her, of course. But first, I have to kill you, little girl."   
  
Madgelena drew herself up to her full height, all 6 feet 1 inch, her spine   
  
almost snapping under the perfect posture, while her eyes flashed dangerously - she  
  
heard nothing but the threat and the Kunzite calling her a 'little girl'.  
  
"Little girl? You have to kill me first to get to her."   
  
The silver-haired man laughed cruelly,  
  
"I was about do that anyway."   
  
Lena growled, a low, inhuman sound, and sprung at him with amazing agility.  
  
He deflected her thrust easily, sending her sprawling back. The redhead continued   
  
to lunge at him, but he never moved an inch, and never tried to attack her. Lena   
  
snarled, baring her teeth, realizing that he was toying with her. She'd give him  
  
something to sweat over. She clapped her hands together, still holding the sword,  
  
and spun.   
  
"Oak Evolution!"   
  
He evaded the balls of pink power easily. Lena was sweating, breathing   
  
heavily, and tired. But he was fresh, fed, rested, and the dark energy gave him  
  
almost limitless power.   
  
"You shouldn't over-exercise yourself, Lena. You'll only hurt yourself."  
  
Madgalena panted, her breathing rapid and shallow,   
  
"You'll hurt me anyway, so why should I care? I'm hurting enough already!"  
  
This time, Kunzite's laugh was filled with bitterness, anger, and agony.   
  
"You know nothing of hurt, Lena. Do you know what it feels like to see your  
  
lover accepting another man's proposal? No. Do you what it feels like, to realize   
  
that after everything you've done for her, suffered for her, she forgot you? No.   
  
Do you know what it feels like to know your lover betrayed you? No. Do you know   
  
this pain that feels like your heart has been torn to shreds? Do you?"   
  
Lena shook her head sadly, her eyes losing their brightness.   
  
"I know far more than you think I know."   
  
Lena lunged again, and Kunzite easily fended her off. His eyes, however, were  
  
getting impatient.   
  
"I'll deal with you later. Marianne is about to get a dose of her own medicine."   
  
He turned to leave, but a sword narrowly missing his neck caused him to turn   
  
around faster than lightning. He glared at Lena, and finally attacked in earnest,   
  
with every dirty trick he knew. He lunged at her, and she stepped back, but it had   
  
been a feint. He used his momentum to carry him forward, his sword a white blur in   
  
the air, performing an upper cut butterfly sweep, before it came back on the other  
  
side, a mirror sweep of the first. The movements ripped Lena open from her abdomen  
  
to her neck, and as Kunzite send a powerful kick flinging her backwards, she was   
  
already undeniably dead. Her head crashed against a rock, and he smiled. His hand   
  
lifted towards the sky, and he murmured,   
  
"My friend, I've killed your murdered. May you rest in peace, Nephrite."   
  
He swished his cloak around him, never glancing back at the body as he   
  
continued toward his next destination. //   
  
I choked back screams as I realized the enormity of what I had done.   
  
Her death had been entirely my fault: my own heart and love that been my worst   
  
enemy. And now, I would have to tear out my heart and rip it apart. My own   
  
eyes hardened in response to this weak thought. Death was not an option for me.  
  
My life was not my own, and as long as Victoria was alive, there was hope. A nearby  
  
movement caused me to swirl around, the holy moon sword ready to be used. A tall,  
  
blond figure stepped out.   
  
"Jadeite,"   
  
I acknowledge, a frozen smile on my lips. He returned my smile,   
  
"Princess Marianne of Venus, a pleasure to see you. And a pleasure to   
  
kill you."  
  
He ran towards me, his sword in kill position. I knocked his sword aside  
  
easily, chuckling mirthlessly.   
  
"As much as it pleased you to kill Rhiannon?"   
  
A flash of surprise on his face confirmed that my bluff had worked.   
  
"How did you know about that?"   
  
I shrugged, ignoring the tears that wanted to be shed,   
  
"Why else would you bother to kill me?"   
  
My eyes turned frosty, remembering my purpose.   
  
"I've no time to deal with you,"   
  
I snapped, impatient, before whispering   
  
"Crescent Beam."   
  
The light flew from my fingertips, singing his uniform. A footstep behind   
  
me alerted my senses to my second attacker. I jumped, curling my body in a ball,   
  
just as a fireball burst from Jadeite's palm, hitting a white energy bolt from Kunzite  
  
where I'd been standing a second ago. Using the smoke as a shield, I flipped over   
  
the blonde's head, sending a random beam at his back. A scream assured me that I   
  
had hit him, and the abrupt stillness after that told me that he was dead. I shook   
  
my head in sadness. These generals had been once the highest ranking nobles on   
  
Earth; now, they had become Beryl's slaves, ready to do her bidding even if it  
  
involved their own love and life. I ran (despite the fact that I knew Rhia was   
  
already dead) and prayed that Victoria was still alive. At the last gate before  
  
the throne-room, Rhia's body was lying on the ground, her neck tilted at an   
  
odd angle. I kneeled besides her, cradling her dead body close, sobbing quietly,  
  
as her memories hit me so fast that I collapsed.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 4, also in paragraphs. Hum, my chapters seem to get longer and longer.  
  
Next chapter will me Rei's (Rhiannon) memory, something for the Mars/Jadeite fans.   
  
Please review and make me happy. 


	5. Recarnation5

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
This chapter is mostly Rei's (Rhiannon) memory of her last moments.  
  
All the senshi's flashbacks will be written in third person.  
  
// - flashback  
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
// Continuing to cut down the oncoming masses of youmas,   
  
Rhia moved to help Marianne, back to back as they lunged and slashed  
  
in perfect harmony, a whirlwind of death. Mary held out her hands,   
  
and the chain around her waist flew into her hand. Twirling it lazily,   
  
she bound a scaly, green youma, and started swinging it around in large  
  
circles. Rhia chuckled softly, amused at the comic scene. Mary looked  
  
like a slave driver whipping the horses into a faster gallop. The youma,  
  
after he had been released, intended to crawl away, but a high heel but   
  
an end to that pleasant dream. He shuddered once before he stopped moving.  
  
Gold tingled her thoughts as Mary's voice spoke   
  
~Gods, Rhia, you're brutal~.   
  
Rhia raised an eyebrow, before replying haughtily   
  
~Not any more brutal than you are~.   
  
They faced the never-ending masses of oncoming youmas. Marianne   
  
grinned at her,   
  
"You know, Rhia, I don't think Beryl is all that eager to find us."  
  
The raven-haired girl smiled, understanding the hidden message. If she  
  
wasn't going to find them, they'd have to find her. By an unspoken signal,  
  
they both jumped high into the air, flipped forward twice, and landed on two  
  
youmas who were unintelligent enough to not move out of the way. Both were   
  
crushed under their heels. A giggle escaped Mary's lips, watching some of  
  
these beasts glancing up at the sky, wondering where the flashes of gold   
  
and red had gone.   
  
~Ready?~.   
  
Gold tingled her mind. Rhia returned the favor   
  
~As ready as I'll ever be.~   
  
Marianne started her attack.   
  
"Crescent Beam!"   
  
A beam of brilliant light flew from her fingertips, as Rhia quickly   
  
followed her example   
  
"Snake Fire!"  
  
Both girls spun, and the energy beams flew through the air like   
  
whips, destroying all the youmas within a 100-foot radius. Mary clapped   
  
her hands in delight.   
  
~Rhia, I need you by the tenth gate. Some of those things need   
  
to have their scales shattered before I can kill them, so I need your fire.~  
  
Amelia's voice sounded in her minds, tingled with blue. Mary turned   
  
to the hi no senshi, her eyes sad.   
  
"Take care, Rhia. If you get yourself killed before me, I'll never   
  
forgive you."   
  
The raven-haired girl smiled slightly, her voice teasing.   
  
"Believe me, Mary, I don't indeed to."   
  
Marianne hugged her tightly. Rhia ran towards the tenth gate,   
  
dispatching youmas all the way to there, leaving a bloody trail.   
  
A unusual coldness and a shimmering mist in front of her announced the  
  
position of the tenth gate. Rhia growled, swearing as she tried to   
  
find Amelia and nearly lost her life by some randomly moving blade.   
  
A movement of blue gave her an estimation about Amelia's whereabouts,   
  
and she send a blast of fire into the mist, praying that she'd read the  
  
signs correctly and Ame hadn't been hit. The fog cleared, and Rhia   
  
grinned at Amelia's startled features.   
  
"Thanks, Ame. I nearly lost a couple of limbs because I couldn't  
  
see, thanks a lot to your bubbles."   
  
Amelia giggled lightly.   
  
"Sorry, but I'm glad you're still in one piece. So, ready to get   
  
cracking?"   
  
Rhia nodded quickly   
  
"Whenever you are."   
  
Amelia turned to face the mass of youmas. A stream of ice appeared  
  
between her hands, forming the delicate shape of a harp created from pure   
  
frozen water as she yelled:   
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"   
  
Immediately, Rhia followed her example, as her fire arrow sped toward   
  
the immobile youmas, melting the ice, and a deafening crack that sounded like  
  
lightning threatened to break the two girls' eardrums as the scales broke,   
  
shattered by the two heat extremes.   
  
~Brilliant, Ame. Now let's finish them off.~   
  
Rhia's voice was enthusiastic, as she flipped over the youmas' head,  
  
attacking swiftly, resembling a ray of the sinking sun. Clearing away a mass  
  
of beasts, she hurried swiftly towards the last gate before the throne-room,   
  
knowing that it would be the concentration of Beryl's attacks. She slipped onto  
  
a balcony, and jumped from it to land amidst a group of Guards (six in all),   
  
in blue and silver, guarding the door. They turned on her, their blades   
  
unsheathed, before bowing their heads in respect and apology. Rhia lightly   
  
inclined her head, accepting the apology, and send them out to scout the   
  
battlefield and report back to her. They followed her command without protests,  
  
disappearing toward the sound of clanging metals. The Guards hadn't left   
  
for more than a minute, when six screams simultaneously sounded and the   
  
sickly smell of burning flesh turned her stomach. She realized that it   
  
had been the guards when a blond man stepped into the light, his aura   
  
black. Her eyes grew wide, but her face remained impassive. An ironic   
  
smile twisted Rhia's lips, though her cheeks had become a waxy pale color.  
  
"Jadeite, what a pleasant surprise."   
  
She mocked lightly, her tone sugary sweet, despite the fact that   
  
her entire body was trembling with rage and pain. He bowed, his eyes never   
  
leaving hers, and replied in the same tone,   
  
"Can't say the same for you, Rhia."   
  
Rhia's amethyst eyes turned a shade darker, almost black, though   
  
the smile did not leave her face,   
  
"My name is not Rhia. It's Princess Rhiannon of Mars.",   
  
she said, indirectly forbidden him to use her nickname.   
  
"My apologies, Rhiannon."   
  
He ran a hand through his tousled hair, and Rhia used his moment of   
  
distraction to attack in a complex routine. One heel aimed for his windpipe,   
  
but Jadeite grabbed it, holding her immobile for a moment. Then he twisted it,   
  
smiling at the crack and the taut flash of pain across her face before releasing  
  
her. She grimaced as the ankle touched the ground, but continued to attack. They  
  
continued their deadly dance in front of the gate, but it was obvious that   
  
Jadeite was winning. Rhiannon had been fighting since the middle of the night,   
  
while he had been peacefully resting until Beryl send him out to kill his love.   
  
They moved back and forth, staying close to the gate. He kept drawing her into   
  
locked positions, hold her immobile of her couple of moments, enjoying her anger,  
  
before breaking another bone. He smiled at the torture he knew she was enduring.   
  
Rhia bit her lip, the pain in her body almost none compared to the hole in her heart.  
  
Flashes of fire kept him from completely winning, and she dropped to her knees,   
  
grabbing her discarded blade in the remaining wrist that had not been broken yet.  
  
She swiped at his feet, but he evaded it, instead knocking her on the head with   
  
the butt of his hilt. She slumped over, unconscious, and Jadeite pierced through  
  
her heart with one malicious thrust of his sword. He kicked her over, so that her   
  
face was facing the sky as a warning to all the enemies of the Dark Kingdom who   
  
passed by, and left to find Kunzite, should the silver-haired man need help to   
  
defeat the last and strongest of the royal planetary warriors, Princess Marianne   
  
of Venus. //  
  
I gently let Rhia fall back, tears coursing down my cheeks. I stood   
  
slowly, surprised to feel no barrier as I walked towards the gate. Suddenly,  
  
a bright light filled the sky, and the Holy Tower of the Moon glowed like the   
  
star.   
  
*Selene.*   
  
I thought, hope filling me. I rushed inside the throne-room, and -   
  
grabbed a pillar to keep myself from collapsing. Victoria was surrounded by   
  
a puddle of her own silvery blood, her hands closed around a huge sword with   
  
a golden hilt, embedded deep in her stomach. Her eyes were vacant and blank,   
  
and her chest stayed still. Next to her lay Endymion, eyes closed in endless   
  
sleep, but his face was filled with agony. I slowly stepped forward, as if in   
  
a trance, and placed my hand on her cheek, closing my eyes in fear of the memories  
  
I would see.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 5, also in paragraphs. Hum, another rather long chapter. Well, the next   
  
one will be really short. Next chapter will me Usaig's (Victoria) memory, something   
  
for the ever rabid Moon/Earth fans. Please review and make me happy. 


	6. Recarnation6

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
This chapter is mostly Usagi's (Victoria) memory of her last moments.  
  
All the senshi's flashbacks will be written in third person.  
  
// - flashback  
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
// Victoria stared straight ahead, her hair flowing in an   
  
unseen wind behind her. Endymion had put his arms around her, as if   
  
sheltering her from harm. Selene was nowhere to be seen. The prayer   
  
spiral grew, and the couple lifted hopeful eyes toward the shining light.  
  
Suddenly, Victoria swayed, nearly falling over. Her voice was soft,   
  
as if she was detached from the real world,   
  
"She's strong. Much stronger than I gave her credit for."   
  
Endymion helped her upright, but a second later, she gave a soft   
  
cry and fell, hitting his chest. The prince felt the inner shield come   
  
crashing down, no longer protecting them. Darkness grew, not twenty feet   
  
from him, before condensing to form the shape of a beautiful woman - a   
  
woman with long flaming hair and yellow eyes, a woman with horns in her   
  
shoulder and fangs in her mouth, a woman whose hate had twisted her face   
  
into an ugly mask, a woman who had wanted love and sold her soul for it,   
  
a woman who had started this war and destroyed an entire civilization just  
  
for the love of one man. "Beryl." Endymion snarled, his midnight blue eyes   
  
flashing in anger.   
  
"I never believed a lady from my own court would turn on me. When  
  
I first learned it was you, I couldn't believe it! Well, your personal   
  
appearance certainly shattered that doubt!"   
  
His eyes had narrowed, and anger laced every word. The woman -   
  
Beryl - smiled, a smile full of malice, and pointed one finger with long   
  
nails in the color of fresh blood, at Victoria   
  
"So, you chose this little witch over me?"   
  
Endymion pulled Vicky close to him, who was glaring at Beryl with a  
  
hatred none had ever expected her to have. The older woman laughed mockingly  
  
at her,   
  
"Don't look at me like that, little princess. You were never destined  
  
to have his heart; it was promised to me since the beginning of time. Do not blame  
  
me for your fate."   
  
The prince glared at her.   
  
"I love her."   
  
Three little words, but the truth in them made Beryl lose her composure.   
  
Her smile wavered, before diminishing into nothing, and she launched a black   
  
energy bolt at Victoria. Endymion reacted faster than thought, throwing himself  
  
between Beryl and Vicky, getting hit instead. Beryl shrieked, her eyes widening  
  
in horror, and disappeared in a swirl of black. Victoria let a cry tear from her  
  
throat, lowering the dead weight onto the ground. The prince slowly opened his eyes,  
  
"Vicky?"   
  
His voice was as gentle as cobwebs.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
Victoria nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. A hand lifted, wiping  
  
her tears away.   
  
"Don't cry, Vicky. I'll always love you, you know that, don't you?   
  
I promise you, someday, should fate grant us the chance, I'll find you again,   
  
no matter what."   
  
His head rolled to one side, and Victoria screamed, a scream filled with   
  
agony and horror, that tore through the heart of anyone who heard it.   
  
"Endymion!"   
  
She fell onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Her hand slowly stretched   
  
out, unlocking his grip on the sword, before holding it to her stomach. Leaning over,  
  
she pressed a gentle kiss to his cold lips, whispering,   
  
"I could not be with you in life, so let me try in death."   
  
Shutting her eyes against the pain, she pressed the sword into her body,  
  
her hands closed around the hilt. She collapsed, her head pillowing against his   
  
chest as the life force flowed out of her veins and her soul left her body. //  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 6, also in paragraphs. I know this chapter was really short, but I've used  
  
up most of my imagination for the dreadful death scenes, not to mention that Usagi  
  
didn't really do any fighting, so no moves used. Anyway, Usagi and Endymion are by no  
  
means my favourite characters (don't hurt me if you like them). Anyway, next chapter will  
  
be the fight between Minako and Kunzite. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Please review. 


	7. Recarnation7

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
This chapter is mostly about Minako's and Kunzite's fight, which is   
  
my personal favourite chapter.  
  
// - flashback  
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I slowly let myself fall to the floor, still in shock.   
  
Vicky is dead. I repeated the words again and again, but a part   
  
of me rebelled, refusing to believe it. I stared at her lovely   
  
face, marveling at the deathly parlor, for what seemed like an   
  
eternity, until a cold metal pressed against my throat brought   
  
me back to the real world.   
  
"Looks like I've caught up with you, angel. Now die!"   
  
I didn't react, yet expected to feel the sword cut into   
  
my flesh any moment. Kunzite spoke again, his voice now very curious  
  
and surprised,   
  
"Why aren't you defending yourself?"   
  
I turned slowly, not caring that I gave him a perfect opportunity  
  
to slash at my throat.   
  
"Why should I fight?"   
  
I asked softly, staring into the steel-gray eyes, the eyes that  
  
once had the power to make me melt, of my formal lover.   
  
"Victoria is dead, as you can see, killed by her own hand. What   
  
do I have to live for? She was the reason for my life, the reason for me   
  
to continue my existence. Now, she's gone, and I cannot survive by myself.  
  
Love cannot life without hope."   
  
He stared at me for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"Angel, I managed to survive without you, and you cannot live without  
  
your precious princess?"   
  
His smile was mocking.   
  
"What use do you have for a spoiled, bratty princess who can't   
  
even protect herself? I should just kill you now, but it's a shame to see you  
  
die at such a young age. I'll put a good word in for you with Beryl if you   
  
agree to join us."   
  
I stood up, fury boiling in me. My hand flew out like a striking   
  
serpent, smacking him across his face. His mocking smile faded, and the   
  
fury in his eyes matched my own.   
  
"You know nothing about her, absolutely nothing!"   
  
The words weren't yelled, but hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
"She may be a crybaby and a klutz, but she is the most innocent,   
  
selfless person you'll ever know. She'd die before hurting anybody! And   
  
I'd rather rot in hell than join that witch!"   
  
I collapsed, crying over the loss of my princess, friends, and love.   
  
And I had nobody to blame but myself. I was lost the first time I saw him,   
  
it was death the first time he kissed me. My heart had submitted to him a   
  
long time ago, and now, by the same token, my body will be killed as well.  
  
He laughed again, shrill and unnatural,   
  
"Then you certainly will."   
  
I stared at him, pain and hopelessness permeating my soul. But   
  
suddenly, I heard a soft voice speaking in my head, the voice of my father,  
  
something he told at the age of five, when I first joined Princess Victoria's  
  
royal court.   
  
"Marianne, remember, that as the leader of the court you have to   
  
be strong, and radiate confidence, even when you don't feel any. The others  
  
look to you for support in times of uncertainty. You have to always be strong;  
  
the light shining in your heart will always be your guidance. Follow your   
  
heart, Marianne, for it will lead you to your destiny."   
  
I laughed inwardly, filled with bitterness. Yes, I had followed my   
  
heart, and it had led me to my destiny, but what became of that? The deaths  
  
of my friends, the life of my princess, the destruction of the Silver Alliance?  
  
Another voice filled my head, this time, the voice of my mother,   
  
"Mary, as a senshi, it is your duty to protect the Silver Alliance, but   
  
foremost the Princess, and the Queen. For should everyone else be dead, as long   
  
as the Queen or the Princess are alive, there is hope left."   
  
I forced myself to stand, moving forward slowly, feeling tired and old   
  
and fragile. But my mother was right, there was still hope left, for the Queen   
  
was still alive. I had to stop Kunzite from finding her.   
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Didn't you say that   
  
you wouldn't hinder me anymore?"   
  
he yelled at me. I shook my head slowly, voice husky with unshed tears,   
  
"There is nothing more that holds me to this world, yet my promise to the  
  
Royal Family still stands. This is sacred ground, and I cannot let you pass."   
  
He lowered his sword, and stated calmly,   
  
"You do realize that you have no chance of defeating me."   
  
I shrugged,   
  
"That does not matter, for in live and in death, I will serve my princess.  
  
To the end of eternity, I belong to Victoria. I'll perform my duty, whether it   
  
shall end my life or not."   
  
I swung my sword up, aiming for his heart, and testing his strength. He   
  
parried easily, his movements quick and smooth. So, he still had that skill, but  
  
I would never let him defeat me without taking him down to Hades with me. We   
  
circled each other, our eyes never leaving the blades. Unlike other opponents,  
  
he refrained from yelling insults at me, and I knew that he thought it was a   
  
waste of breath, like I did. The fact that he so mirrored me in battle made me  
  
nervous, for in truth, I could predict his attacks, but he could to the same.   
  
I was lighter and more agile than he, but he was stronger and more powerful.   
  
This would turn out more than just a battle; it would be speed and flexibility  
  
against strength and power, for in battle skills we were evenly matched. Both   
  
of us were well-trained and alert, and we knew that this would be a fight to   
  
the death. I stared at his blade, searching for a flicker of movement. By   
  
anyone but the best warriors, chest movement usually betrayed the attack or  
  
defense motions, except Kunzite was one of the best, and attacked like I did,  
  
spontaneously and without warning. Our staring contest continued. Suddenly,   
  
I launched myself forward, aiming for his heart. He sidestepped my blade,   
  
and I twisted out of the range of his blade, the action also stopping me from   
  
losing my balance. I turned just in time to stop his weapon from splitting me   
  
in half. I kicked out, my heel driving itself into his stomach, retrieving it   
  
before he could bring his arm down and break my leg. His face showed no emotion,  
  
but the way his jaw tensed told me that I had hurt him. I took a shuddering breath;   
  
yes, I had won this round, but every blow I landed caused me more pain than I had  
  
thought possible. We moved across the throne room like a pair of ballet dancers,   
  
and I cursed under my breath. Besides that kick, neither of us managed to touch   
  
the other; it was as if we were fighting a mirror image. Our swords were a white   
  
blur in the air, never stopping, never searching for an opening, and always seeking  
  
to hurt the other. He dove forward, intending to end my life by destroying my vital   
  
organs. I flipped backward, and jumped up into the air. My heel hit him with enough   
  
force to break his neck, but he did not react. A cut to his arm, a slice to my thigh,   
  
and both of us were panting for stolen breath. We were evenly matched. I swore as   
  
I felt sweat dripping into my eyes, blurring my already inaccurate vision. Knowing  
  
that he would kill me the second I wiped my sweat away, I lashed out with my attack,  
  
fighting dirty, drawing on the reserve energy I had never had to use before,   
  
"Love and Beauty Shock."   
  
The golden energy balls were deadly at this close range, and it sent him flying  
  
back into the wall. I was there in a blink of an eye, sliding my sword into his gut.   
  
His aura wavered, returning to its original silver, and his eyes gazed at me with   
  
confusion and love.   
  
"Marianne?"   
  
he whispered. I closed my eyes, forcing the tears back, and slowly lowered   
  
myself onto the ground. I brought his head onto my lap, staring into those eyes   
  
that had haunted my dreams for so many nights.   
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this... "   
  
I said softly, the tears I had held back now beginning to fall like raindrops.  
  
He shook his head, grimacing at the movement.   
  
"Don't be, Mary. I'm the one that's sorry. I should have resisted Beryl's  
  
brainwashing, I should have... "   
  
I placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. I didn't want us to part  
  
in regrets. I bit my lip, hesitating for a moment, before whispering,   
  
"Aishiterou, Kunzite."  
  
His eyes grew wide at that, before he smiled. The next second, his   
  
breath stopped, leaving me with the body that lacked a soul. I held the sword  
  
tightly in my hands, sending a prayer to the goddess.   
  
"Holy Tower of the Moon, thy goddess who knows all, hear my prayer. Let   
  
none of us repeat this pain, let death and destruction lie hidden, until the   
  
fates themselves work the wheel of fortune. Let us live in peace and love, wipe  
  
our memories of past hatred and agony, give us a new live to start over. Hear   
  
your child, oh great goddess, grant the Princess of Love her wish." With that,   
  
I gritted my teeth, and opened the veins in my arms with the sword, feeling my life  
  
flowing from me. With my dying strength, I crawled over to my lover, putting my   
  
arms around him, as my soul left my body and the goddess granted my prayer.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 7, also in paragraphs. Ah, both Minako and Kunzite are dead *snif, snif*.   
  
They're my personal favourite couple. I cried when I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you  
  
enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading, and please review.   
  
They next chapter will be the last one, the epilogue. 


	8. Recarnation8

Recarnation, Part One  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make up the Sailor Senshi's, they belong to Naoko   
  
and everybody else associated with the right. Some of the Inner's name   
  
are made by Aurora Eos Rose and used with premission.  
  
This is my own version of the death of the Senshis. Traditonal   
  
Senshi/General pairing. If you like the anime-pairings, I'd suggest  
  
you do not read this. No flames, please.   
  
This chapter ties up all the loose ends int the story, and it  
  
wil be written in third person since Mary is dead.  
  
// - flashback  
  
* - thoughts  
  
~ - mind sent  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Selene stared around what had once been her kingdom.   
  
Her daughter was dead, and her four guardian goddesses suffered   
  
the same fate. Only one had survived the massacre, and she had   
  
taken her own life.   
  
"Looks like the queen doesn't have much to rule over now,  
  
does she?"   
  
A voice sneered behind her. Selene slowly turned, her   
  
face impassionate as she glanced at the red-haired woman. Recognition  
  
flashed in her eyes, as she calmly stated:   
  
"I know you, and I know your ancestors, too. It seems  
  
that evil is hereditary, doesn't it? I imprisoned your mother myself,   
  
and she took her own life. I never know she had a daughter."   
  
Silently, a white and black cat, both with a crescent moon   
  
on their forehead, stepped next to their queen. The woman laughed   
  
harshly, her eyes amused at she glared at the queen.   
  
"Trying to get back on my good side, huh? It won't help you;   
  
I'm here to avenge my mother and others of my family who have suffered  
  
because of you."   
  
Selene smiled sinisterly, contrasting darkly with her heart-shaped  
  
face.   
  
"You haven't won yet. I still have my secret."   
  
The other woman's smug smile faltered as the queen pulled out the  
  
Crescent Moon Wand with the Silver Imperium Crystal fastened on it.   
  
"The Darkness will never swallow the Light. You will not harm my   
  
daughter's soul or her guardians'."   
  
Her voice rang with hope, strength, and power as she called out:   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
Beryl screamed, a hand shielding her face.   
  
"The Great Power of the Moon! This power, this light I've longed  
  
for. Give it to me, and embrace death!"  
  
A hand reached out toward the Crystal, but she was pulled back by   
  
an unseen wind, her body disappearing. The bodies of the Lunariens   
  
littering the ground were suddenly encased within transparent bubbles,  
  
floating upward. Luna and Artemis grew sleepy, as the Queen voiced her  
  
last wish, her strength gone with the magnitude of her spell.   
  
"Luna, Artemis, watch over my daughter and her guardians. Remind  
  
her of her destiny if need be, but until then, allow her to live a normal  
  
life."   
  
The two cats nodded, and drifted away. Then, the Time went back,   
  
the order breaking, as their souls drifted toward the future.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
End of Part 1   
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter 8, also in paragraphs. This is the last chapter of the first part of  
  
Recarnation. I working on the second part now. Please read my other stories. If   
  
you like Minako/Kunzite pairing, you'll love 'The Coming of Dawn' and 'Lord of   
  
Darkness' (if fanfiction.net will let me upload any of them correctly). 'Elemental  
  
Warriors' involves all the senshi. Please review, and thank you for following my  
  
story to its tragic end. All the senshis are dead *snif*. Read Part 2 of Recarnation  
  
to find out how their next life will be. 


End file.
